


A Long Time Cumming

by HeroFizzer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Mind Break, blowjob, messy cumshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Years after their last encounter with one another, Crach has finally managed to reach out to Yennefer, eager for another session with the raven haired woman. As she aims to satisfy him and move on with her business, the Boar King realizes that this is his opportunity to seize and make her his third wife!





	A Long Time Cumming

Waiting impatiently in his chambers, Crach paces about on the large open space, mumbling to himself. "She should have received the message by now," Crach grumbles, talking to only himself, "it can't take that long for the girl to doll herself up for..."

As if to bring his bickering to a halt, a small purple portal opens up on the other end of the room, leaving Crach anxious to see what it is that comes out of the other end. To his nostril's delight, the smell of lilac and gooseberries escapes into his chambers, causing Crach to smile. It's a true sign that she has arrived, as he requested.

"Ah, Crach. It's so lovely to see you after so long." The voice of the raven haired sorceress escapes the portal as her silhouette walks forward, soon revealing her body. The woman is already bare naked, as per the request of the Wild Boar. Barring her gloves, a pair of thigh high boots, and a black leather corset, she wears nothing else, exposing her naughty bits to the ages man. His eyes pleased with this sight, he hurries over to her, failing to hide his eager behavior.

"Yennefer! How I've missed you!" Crach says with a chuckle, going in for a hug from the raven haired sorceress. With just her finger, Yennefer manages to keep the elder man from a distance, aware that this is nothing more than a little 'play date'. Calming down after that, the Wild Boar clears his throat and says to her, "You haven't aged a day since our last meeting."

"You know why that is of course." Yennefer says, smirking at the aged man. "It's been many moons since our last affair, Crach. I'm surprised you've managed to find the time to call me after so long."

"Yes, well, I found myself with some time for myself this evening, and I had thought now would be as good a time as any to rekindle old flames." Reaching out for her curly hair, Crach manages to feel his fingers through the thickness of the curls, bringing old memories back to the surface with her. Yennefer, watching the look in his eyes, gently puts his hand down from her head, smiling at him.

"I know it's been forever for you," she says, "but I must remind you, I have no desire to become your next wife. But I will stay for a while, just so you can feel something again. Now, remove your clothes."

Upon her instruction, Crach does so until he stands bare naked before the raven haired sorceress, whose gaze remains on his junk once he bares all. "Ah, there it is," Yennefer says, brushing her fingers over his growing hard on, "still as big and thick as the last time, I see."

"It never truly ages," Crach laughs, "only the vessel attached to it."

Without another word, Yennefer kneels before him, her hands holding up his member to guide it into her mouth. As the head is pushed between her lips, Yennefer lets out a muffled moan, recalling the flavor of his rod as it once was. The scent has grown a bit mote musky over time, a little more hair atop his bush, but he does still seem to keep his body clean and hygienic. That's about all she can ask for given how much he's aged over time. The raven haired sorceress continues to push forward along his pole, her tongue sliding underneath it while slithering along, giving a light tickle to Crach's cock that seems to please the Jarl of Skellige. His breath is heavy, while his hands reach out for Yennefer's shoulders, giving them a light massage while he takes in the patient nature of her work. After she finally reaches the base of his member, the upper lip touching his hairy black bush, Yennefer pulls back to slowly begin a rhythm, her head bobbing back and forth against his schlong. Watching her at work, Crach hums with a smile, impresses by the way she can still work his rod. And yet...

As he watches Yennefer, seeing her almost naked body kneel before him, Crach can't help but think of what could have been with her...or even what can still be. Though he's aware that Yennefer has a busy schedule, watching her suck him off brings back that burning desire he once had towards the sorceress, wanting so badly to make her his wife. The opportunity is there for him once again, he realizes, and he senses that perhaps he had been too gentle with her all those years ago. Perhaps now, as his twelve inch member grows in her mouth, he should teach her just who is boss in this relationship. As a wicked grin grows on his lips, the Wild Boar grabs onto Yennefer's curly hair, tugging it tightly to her surprise. As the raven haired sorceress's eyes grow wide, she cries out against his rod as she's pulled back into his groin, her lips pressed into his bush once more. Breathing through her nostrils, Yennefer looks up at Crach with concern, although the Jarl of Skellige isn't worried at this point.

"Not to worry, my dear Yennefer," he says out of assurance, "I'm just giving you a little bit more of what I should have when I was in my youth. Perhaps THIS will convince you to be my wife!" With a hard thrust from his hips, Crach begins to ram his schlong hard into Yennefer's face, the force of his hips hitting her face rough, enough that it causes the raven haired sorceress to make inaudible noises with her mouth as she tries to open it up for the thickness of the Wild Boar's member. She tries to push his obese body away, though his weight seems to be too much for her to attempt while she tries to pull back on the member. Laughing at her attempt to escape, Crach yanks on Yennefer's hair again, watching her eyes go wide again from the impact against her face.

With his gaze remaining on the sorceress, Crach watches in amusement as strands of her saliva start to stick to his member from her lips, with most of it bubbling up from Yennefer. Her eyes begin to tear up, smudging her eyeliner every time he gets aggressive with her hair. Though she still breathes through her nostrils, the sorceress starts to cough and wheeze as the Wild Boar's head pokes hard against her throat, finally sliding down far enough to stretch it out with his thickness. After keeping her close to his crotch after so long, Crach believes her throat is finally stretched out well and good for future use, letting go of her hair and giving Yennefer the ability to breathe, though she grabs at her throat while having a coughing fit afterwards.

"Crach..." Yennefer says after a deep breath, "have you gone mad?"

Shaking his head, the Jarl helps Yennefer to her feet, though her legs wobble a slight bit in the raised heels. "Mad? Not at all, dear Yennefer. I'm just finally realizing I need to treat you as if you're mine!" With his arms wrapping around the sorceress's arms and waist, Crach lifts her up into a bear hug that allows him to carry the raven haired woman over to his bed, tossing her down back first. Yennefer finds herself tossed far enough that she lands on the other side of the bed, her head dangling over the edge. Before she can sit up, Crach manages to get over to the side quickly, grabbing hold of her curly hair to keep her still. Though she wears a worried look in her eyes, Crach ignores the sight long enough to force his rod into her mouth once more, with Yennefer crying out as she feels the Jarl's schlong rise upside down into her throat, giving it another good stretching in the meanwhile.

With his shaft already pulsing inside her mouth, Yennefer expects him to empty his balls into her throat sooner or later, breathing heavily while Crach thrusts his thick member up her throat. Gripping onto the bed sheets of the Wild Boar's bed, the raven haired sorceress waits on as her tears start to ride up her forehead, leaving mascara stains that form on the sides of her forehead. With one hard thrust, Crach grins at Yennefer, grunting through his teeth as he prepares to unload within her.

Even after knowing it would happen, Yennefer still cries out, her voice muffled by Crach's big schlong as the seed blasts into her throat. Given the upside down nature of her body, the Wild Boar's cum does not flow into her stomach, rather building up in her throat. The amount of fluids filling it up causes the throat to stretch out more, causing it to bubble up like that of a croaking frog. Fearing her loss of breath, Yennefer taps her hand against Crach's body, though he intentionally ignores her plea. The former Jarl had been wanting this for a long time, after all...

After enough time, the seed starts to trickle out of Yennefer's mouth, with small streams going over her upper lip, making a mess as it gets into the sorceress's raven curls and violet eyes, drenching her upper face in Crach's jizz. Even when she knows that his load has died down, Yennefer looks on with concern, as the bubble of seed in her throat has blocked off oxygen, as has the trickling semen that filled up her nostrils. Aware of what this is doing, Crach keeps his rod in Yennefer's mouth even as her muffled voice begs for him to remove it. It's only when her limbs stop flailing to escape that he knows the raven haired sorceress has lost her breath, passing out as a result. Pleased with himself, the Wild Boar finally removes his erection from her mouth, causing a torrent of the milky substance to rain from Yennefer's mouth over her face, covering most of her hair and violet eyes while her inflated throat returns to its normal shape.

With the sorceress passed out, Crach moves to the other side of the bed, still eager for more time to spend with his former lover. Pulling on her limp legs Crach brings her pelvis over to the edge, his cock slowly rising as he looks on at her naked body, giving her exposed breasts a good squeeze as he continues to admire her. "Ah, Yennefer..." he sighs, running his thumb over her nipple. "I'll let you in on a little secret, my dear. I've longed to impregnate you, even knowing that you're infertile. But I think it's still possible for a sorceress like you to have my children. All you need is a good, hard fucking from yours truly. I'm the Jarl of Skellige, after all!"

Knowing he'll have no response from the raven haired sorceress, he shoves his cock into Yennefer's snatch, watching as his schlong stretches out against the lining of her skin, amused by how visible his member is to himself. He only wishes that his servants could see this sight as well. Lifting her legs up in the air, Crach begins to thrust hard into the sorceress's muff, watching as he pushes against her stomach while stretching her vaginal cavern out to accommodate for his thickness.

While Crach continues to pound away at Yennefer's bare backside, the raven haired sorceress soon awakens, her mind a daze as she slowly opens her eyes. Finally able to inhale oxygen, Yennefer starts to feel the extremely hard thrusts from the Wild Boar, looking up to find him and his pudgy belly thrusting as hard as he can into her pussy. “C-Crach?! Why are you going so hard against my body?!”

“Why else?” Crach says, giving his thrusts as much determination as his body can muster. “I want to prove that all you need to impregnate an infertile woman is to do it harder!”

“That's not...ergh! Oh god!” With a gasp, Yennefer grabs onto the bed sheets tightly, her eyes rolling back as the Wild Boar's rod continues to create friction inside her muff, already feeling a trickle of fluids coming from within, coating Crach's cock with her juices. “Crach, I'm...close to cumming! Hnnnn, fuck...!”

Crach merely cackles, watching as Yennefer's face contorts. “That's the face I want to see.” he says, growling with every hard thrust he makes. “Yes, I think I'm getting there as well...”

As her back arches, Yennefer cries out, biting on her knuckle as her juices blast out of her snatch, coating the Wild Boar's lower body in her fluids. Watching as she makes a mess of his bed and floor, Crach listens to the sorceress's cries, which becomes music to his ears. With his cock reaching its peak inside of her body, the Wild Boar delivers another hard thrust against Yennefer's hips, roaring loudly as his seed once again flourishes into her body. Yennefer continues to stare at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over as she feels her cavern flooded by the amount of jizz the Jarl fills her with, almost swearing her stomach were inflating from so much cum. “Crach...Crach, you can stop now!” Yennefer yelps. “I'm beyond full!”

Having a laugh at her begging, Crach only pulls out when he's completed his task of filling up the sorceress, his thick head popping out against the folds. He watches on as his additional seed cascades from her pussy, the milky substance mixing in with the juices she had leaked out before. Sitting up, Yennefer takes deep breaths, flipping back her now frizzled black hair, while wiping off the cum from her forehead. Looking down at her cum covered crotch, she seems conflicted at the way her entry has become stretched out by the Wild Boar, gaping immensely even as she squeezes it down. “Crach...” she says with tired breath. “I think...we're done here...”

With a wag of his finger, Crach says to the sorceress, “No, I don't believe we are, my dear Yennefer. From my perspective, the night has only just begun...”

##

The next morning, one of the Jarl's male servants knocks on the door to his room, waiting patiently for a response from his master. Once he sees Crach standing at the opened door, the assistant smiles, oddly ignorant of his master's naked body, covered in sweat, vaginal juices sprayed from the sorceress, and some of his own cum. “Ah, good morning sir.” says the assistant. “Shall I run down the list of tasks you'll be doing this morning?”

“Er, perhaps later.” says the Wild Boar, quickly shutting the door. The assistant manages to get his foot inside, stopping the door from closing all the way.

“But this is all very important, sir,” says the assistant, with Crach opening the door back up despite his dismay, “you have a long day planned ahead, and it's best that you...be...prepared for...um...sir?”

As the assistant gets a good glimpse within Crach's chamber, he finds a naked raven haired woman laid out on her knees atop his bed, with her ass sticking out in the air. The scent of gooseberries and lilac escapes the room, among the other things he smells from his master. With her face in their direction, the assistant can see the woman's eyes staring off into the distance, her tongue rolled out between her opened lips. Most of her body is coated in fluids that he can only guess belongs to Crach, her face a mess with mussed up makeup, while her raven hair is frazzled about, with strands sticking to her sweaty skin and face. Looking at her body longer, he sees that her belly looks greatly inflated, as if she were having children of the Jarl, while her wrists are tied to her knees, keeping her in her current position. Even at this angle he can see that her asshole and pussy have been stretched out greatly, leaving a wide enough gape in the holes that allow his master's milky substance to dribble out, leaving the woman in a pool of his fluids. There even seems to be a collar around the woman's throat, which leads him to believe that his master now owns the lady.

“Er...sir? What happened last night?”

Unfazed by the question, as well as the fact his assistant has seen his work from the evening's start until now (as he took no breaks throughout), Crach merely says to his assistant, “How about I make it simple for you? All of my appointments and tasks are canceled until the foreseeable future!” And with that, he slams the door in the assistant's face, going back to the duties he had worked all night for.

A bit confused by what he saw, the assistant slowly walks away, amazed by what he just witnessed. He certainly couldn't wait to tell his friends or the other servants about this, though he had no clue who would even believe what he witnessed. Perhaps he could commission Dandelion the bard to immortalize it in song...


End file.
